fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanazono Yurika
Hanazono Yurika is a FairyCure appearing in Harmonia Pretty Cure!. Yurika is a lovely young girl that loves flowers and her favorite season is the spring. Yurika is really cheerful and energetic, she usually gets herself and others in danger but always finds a way to get them out of it afterwards. Yurika isn't really found of too much sun. This is why she usually is seen with a parasol during summer. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of spring and flowers. Personality Yurika is a lovely young girl that loves flowers and her favorite season is the spring. Yurika is really cheerful and energetic, she usually gets herself and others in danger but always finds a way to get them out of it afterwards. Yurika isn't really found of too much sun. This is why she usually is seen with a parasol during summer. Appearance Hanazono Yurika In civilia, Yurika has short, straight hair. She has some of her hair tied to a bun. Her eye color is dark pink. In winter she wears a baby blue sweater with "champion" written on it in white color. Underneath the sweater she wears a pink shirt. She wears black jeans and grey sneakers. Outsides, she wears a light blue winter jacket and heart-shaped, white earmark muffs. In spring, she wears a white dress with a pink flower pattern on it. She wears red sneakers. Over the dress, she wears a yellow cardigan of which she keeps the sleeves rolled up. She wears a pink flower in her hair. In summer, she wears the same flower as in spring. She wears a white t-shirt with a pink and yellow flower on it. On the shirt, 'はるの' is written in pink and 'はな' in yellow. She wears light blue hot pants and black sandals. In autumn, she wears the same top as in summer but wears a black skirt. She wears brown ankle boots and white stockings. Like in the other seasons, she is never seen without her parasol. Cure Primavera As Cure Primavera, her hair grows shoulder long and turns blonde. Some of her hair is still tied to a bun. She wears a pink flower in her hair. Her eye color stays the same. She wears a pink dress, with a white bow around her hips. The dress has puffy sleeves and wears white bracelets around her wrists. She wears pink boots with white trims. She wears a silver tiara with a pink flower shaped jewel. Relationships Family *'Hanazono Kisaki' - Yurika's older sister. *'Hanazono Haruto' - Yurika's older brother. Friends *'Ikubo Haruna' Cure Primavera is Yurika's Pretty Cure alter ego. As Cure Primavera, she holds the power of flowers and the spring and is also represented by flowers. She transforms by saying "Pretty Cure! Start the Music!" and her main attack is Armonia Fiore. Attacks * * - The first group attack of all four Cures. Songs *Haru no Parasol - Yurika's first character song. Trivia * means "small lily". * means "flower garden". *'Primavera' is the Italian word for "spring" or "springtime", an obvious reference to the fact that she is the Cure of spring. *Yurika is the second lead Cure to have her last name end with "-zono". The first was Momozono Love. **She is also the second lead to have her last name start with "Hana", the first was Hanasaki Tsubomi. Coincidentally Tsubomi's Series (Heartcatch) followed Love's series (Fresh). *Cure Primavera is named after the Primavera Dress Up Key, used by the Go! Princess Cures to perform Rainbow Tornado. *She shares her name with Todo Yurika from Aikatsu! *Cure Primavera is the fourth lead Cure to be represented by flowers. The first were Cure Bloom, Cure Blossom and Cure Flora. Category:FairyCures Category:FairySina Category:User:FairySina Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Cures Category:Harmonia Pretty Cure! Category:Harmonia Pretty Cure! Characters